


I need Dr. Feelgood

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Dont copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, rating for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Tommy's got the flu, but Nikki's going to take care of him.





	I need Dr. Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/gifts).

> Not beta'd  
Ask from my tumblr callme-kaz2y5-baby 
> 
> I don't own the characters or any of that.

"Yo Tommy, come on we're gonna be late" Nikki shouted toward the bedroom. He was answered by a hacking cough. Nikki dropped his bag and headed back to Tommy's room. 

Nikki knocked on the bedroom door, "Tommy dude are you coming down with something?" The door opened to reveal a pale sweaty Tommy. "Yea dude, fuck, I'll be ready in a minute" was all Tommy managed to get out before he was a hacking mess again. "Nope, back to bed with you, I'll call Vince" Nikki ordered. 

Nikki called Vince to let them know they wouldn't be in and went back to check on Tommy. "Alright I've got water, tylenol and blankets, let's get comfy" Nikki said. 

"You don't have to do this, I'll be fine" Tommy rasped. "Scooch over, I know I don't have too, but cuddles make everything better" Nikki smiled, sliding into bed with Tommy and wrapping an arm around him. It didn't take long for the both of them to fall asleep. 

Tommy woke up a few hours later covered in sweat, but realized he was still wrapped in Nikki's arms, and smiled. He was feeling a little better since his fever had broken. Tommy tried to get up without bothering Nikki, but as soon as his feet hit the floor Nikki was awake. "Hey where are you going?" Nikki yawned. 

"I'm feeling a little better, I want to try to eat something" Timmy explained. Nikki stretched and got out of bed, "ok, grab your blankets and sit on the couch soup it is."

Nikki banged around in the kitchen heating up a can of soup, while Tommy got comfy on the couch, TV playing daytime soaps. Nikki set the steaming bowl of soup on the table and smiled at Tommy, "there ya go!" 

"Thank you" Tommy answered taking a bite of soup. Soon the bowl was empty and Tommy was curled on the couch under Nikki's arm. Tommy fell asleep to Nikki playing with his hair. 

Tommy was awakened by low talking a few hours later. He looked over and saw Nikki talking to Mick and Vince. "Hey look who's up! You feeling any better?" Mick asked. 

"I am, thanks to Nikki" Tommy smiled.


End file.
